


真相 二十一

by Nana56789



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789





	真相 二十一

始末屋设定  


BG预警，不喜欢右上角❌

严重OOC，不喜欢右上角❌

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


闹这么大动静，仓子和Gum的事情始末屋的人不想知道也知道了。何况Gum身份本就没有保密，当时仓子找上始末屋指定Gum做自己的保镖的时候Mac就知道这个骄傲的大小姐的目标从一开始就是Gum

营业时间结束后，Mac像平时一样在恢复了生活感的舞池中间的沙发上坐着，大致说了一下第二天的工作内容，始末屋暂时没有工作，更何况还是有两个女孩子在，会议很快结束，当其他人陆陆续续准备离开的时候，Mac就好像说一件再平凡不过的事情一般“刚才Gum带进自己房间的女孩子就是他现在保护的对象，大仓仓子，他还叫齐藤守的时候的青梅竹马”

Ace挑挑眉，一旁的安子还一副没理解状况的样子“什么情况，始末屋集体脱单？”

已经换好了衣服的昴子一如既往站在Toppo的斜后方，脑袋放在Toppo的肩膀上，两只小手拉着Toppo帽衫的下摆“我刚才上去换衣服的时候趴在Gum的房门上听了哦，战况相当激烈～”

要不是昴子眼睛里面闪烁着邪笑的光芒，绝对不会有人把昴子说的战况和共赴云雨联想到一起

“就…别打扰他们…”想想弟弟们快速的进展，作为大哥的Mac竟然连村子的小手都没牵，也是清纯

Jacky倒是一如既往的平静，这些孩子都是自己带大的，Gum刚搬来的时候和Jacky同房间，Jacky明白Gum很清楚自己在做什么，想要做什么，他会出手必然是真的喜欢仓子。Gum本不是爱向别人阐述自己心中事情的人，能和Jacky谈心也是出于绝对的信任，但凡是聊到小时候的事情时，Gum会提起一个女孩子，只是绝不提起女孩子的名字和自己的关系，现在想想应该就是仓子

仓子的存在对于Gum十分重要，也是他坚持着攒钱恢复道场的支撑之一。Gum看起来毛毛躁躁但却是个稳重的人，做事情也经过深思熟虑

比起Gum，Jacky更担心Johnny的情况，柘植家的账本交给了横子去处理，他相信横子能很快找到答案。而Johnny，是真的想要查明当年的事情，最近明显魂不守舍，开店前天天往外跑。现在也是，明明在说Gum的事情，所有人都多少有点惊讶，只有Johnny不知道在想些什么，心显然是没有放在这里

Gum练武出身，外国人size，折腾得仓子昏睡过去后才抱着她去浴室清洗，抱着她躺在小小的单人床上，沉睡过去的仓子一脸幸福，那种温馨的表情让Gum多年来终于感受到了一种安心感

不出意外，明天送仓子回家不免得向大仓忠司谢罪

Gum隔壁房间是Johnny的房间，现在的Johnny根本没有时间去想Gum和仓子的事情，现在更加困扰他的是丸子。

丸子的告白，和那份与柘植晓的婚姻，Johnny想不明白丸山贵弘到底想要做什么，也为丸子的感情困扰

渐渐的和丸子的接触已经不再单纯的为了报仇，只是想要见见她，想要看她吃得一脸满足，想要看到她笑起来变成桃心的嘴巴

Johnny的手机震了震，来信人是丸子，父亲同意她搬出来住的答复让丸子的兴奋快要穿过屏幕冲出来

丸子是行动派，很快就找到了合适的房子并搬好了家

丸子的公寓距离学校很近，知道的人也很少，除了Johnny也就只有横子和仓子知道，只是两个陷入了爱情蜜罐中的JK都没有时间去顾丸子，甚至不知道Johnny和丸子的事情

丸子搬进新家后Eito的第一个定休日，Johnny就去了丸子的公寓

平常有Jacky做饭Johnny很少在家人面前展示厨艺，但是对食物的喜好让他拥有一手好厨艺，几样简单的菜品端上餐桌的时候，丸子的眼睛都开始闪着光芒了，精致的食物塞满了嘴，像是一只大型仓鼠一样，还不忘一脸崇拜的看向Johnny“好吃好吃！！！”

Johnny微笑着帮丸子续上水“好吃就好，慢点吃没人跟你抢”

丸子就好像没听到Johnny的话一样继续大口大口地吃，小圆脸鼓鼓的，惹得Johnny心里小粉泡泡一直冒

最后端上的蛋糕是丸子最喜欢的抹茶口味，丸子吃得快根本没注意嘴角沾上的奶油，没几口就吃完了蛋糕，Johnny刚好收拾完餐具回来

“怎么吃一脸”Johnny这么说着伸出了手指

丸子也下意识的伸出粉嫩的小舌头

Johnny的手指擦掉丸子嘴角的奶油的时候丸子柔软粉嫩的舌头舔上了Johnny纤长的手指

两个人都愣住了，丸子的脸一下就红了，Johnny的眼睛染上了一层深邃的黑色，紧紧地盯着丸子

丸子觉得自己的心跳声音越来越大，心跳也越来越快，却不知道该怎么从Johnny这种盯住猎物的眼神下逃离

Johnny将手指伸进丸子的嘴里，丸子不知道该如何反应，只是能乖乖的舔舐Johnny修长的手指，Johnny的手指搅着丸子的舌头在她的口中做着暧昧的动作

Johnny抽出手指后用沾满丸子闪亮亮唾液的手指挑起她圆润的小下巴

后面发生的事情都是顺其自然的

顺其自然的Johnny伏下身子亲吻遐想了很久的唇瓣

顺其自然的丸子的双臂环住Johnny的脖子

顺其自然的Johnny的大手伸进了丸子的水手服里面

青涩的少女反抗了两下便应了Johnny的动作，两个人一起摔进丸子的大床上是身上的衣物已经所剩无几，丸子身子羞红慌张的不知道如何是好，Johnny则是一心一意的品尝这甜美的少女

不会有，也不应该有，那小小的方形包装里放着的东西，Johnny的道德观不允许他这么做，但他不断用记忆里父亲绝望着跪下的身影，自己坠入地狱的生活，失去的亲人，释放在丸子的体内然后紧紧搂住因为余韵还在微微颤抖的丸子

终究还是扩过了这最后的一条线，心里一直想着查清当年所有事实，然后复仇的Johnny突然有点罪恶感，是源自于对于丸子的欺骗，也源自于他今天所做的事情

丸子对于Johnny的吸引力是巨大的，这点他从不否认，所以当冷静下来的丸子从Johnny胸前抬起头，用湿漉漉的眼睛望向Johnny“Johnny桑…我们是在交往嘛？”时他毫不犹豫的点了点头，嘴角却又挂上了营业笑容

丸子一脸满足的将圆圆的脑袋塞进Johnny的胸前，所以她没有看到Johnny的于心不忍，没有看到Johnny脸上的痛苦

  


最后一层窗户纸被捅破的好处就在于，Johnny可以以一个更加正式的身份出现在了丸子的身边，两个人的见面变得理所应当，Johnny开始仇恨自己，这么多年过去他从来没有想过报仇，只是一个当年的知情者的一句话，他不想伤害丸子，因为她发现他已经喜欢这个女孩子喜欢到不可自拔，他多么希望自己和她只是简简单单的情侣，他可以把丸子带回Eito，骄傲的向所有人介绍自己可爱的女朋友，可是他不能，甚至，他不敢去想，当报仇的日子真的来临，他会对他最喜欢的女孩子造成多大的伤害

“Johnny！过来一下”Jacky的呼唤打断了Johnny的思考，他身后的横子露着一半可爱的面颊，Johnny明白，一定是账本有了消息，拍了拍因为烦恼而消瘦了些许的面颊，跟着Jacky上了楼

好吧，上楼梯的过程中Johnny一直被前面两个人紧紧牵着的手喂狗粮(ㅍ_ㅍ)

横子把账本还给了Johnny，和Jacky对视了一眼才缓缓地开口“账本我确认过了，就账目来说，没被人动过手脚，只能说是经营不善”

Johnny并没有打开账本，他看过无数次到现在也没看懂过“那，账目之外的问题呢？”

“当年的事情，其实闹得挺大的…”横子从书包里面掏出了一个厚厚的文件夹“我整理了一些文件和报道，但是毕竟你才是当事人我肯定没有你清楚…嗯…还有你父母的事情，我很抱歉。”

Johnny摇了摇头，适宜横子继续说下去

“剩下的，我问了一些知道当年事情的人，你也知道我家是做什么的…所以…”横子翻开了文件夹中的一页，递给了Johnny“当年你父亲是想扩展业务的，就当年的情况来说，并不是一个错误的决定，但是很需要勇气，然后，那之后就出现了财政的亏损，这部分的账目也没什么问题，但是也是这个时候出现了严重的入不敷出，肯定是因为这个原因，贷款也批不下来了。你只有找到这里入不敷出的原因才能找到当年柘植家破产的原因”

Johnny接过文件夹，文件夹很厚，能看出横子的用心，那里面的东西是父母离世的原因，如今也紧紧的关联着自己和丸子的命运

不知道为什么，Johnny有一种感觉，这沉甸甸的事实在导致了父母的离世后也将给自己和丸子画上一杯悲痛的句号

家里末子脸上的悲伤让Jacky不由得想起第一次见到他的时候，小小的少年被推搡来推搡去，没有一句求饶，倔强地承担这一切，眼底却又是不能化开的痛苦和难过，Jacky站起身，如今只有在这种情况下那层小小只的，被自己拽到身后保护过的孩子才会比自己矮。

Jakcy的大手揉了揉Johnny还没有做造型软软的头发

Johnny抬起头，眼睛里面全是无奈和悲伤

“你…已经不是一个人了，你有家人的…Mac他，很担心你的”

Johnny用头蹭蹭了Jacky的手“我还没准备好…等这一切，我准备好，我会告诉大家的”

“你不是小孩子了，我相信，我只是要你明白，你是有家人的”Jacky说着，回到了横子的身边坐下，横子整理的资料的量他看在眼里，他知道这个女孩子有多么的上心，很多的话他没有说出来，但他真的感谢横子为他为Johnny所做的事情

Jacky坐下后，横子有点紧张的望向Johnny“有什么…有什么我可以帮忙的，尽管说吧”

看着横子，Johnny点了点头“谢谢，……就，好好和Jacky虐狗吧”说完不忘冲着Jacky吐了吐舌头，无视掉羞红了脸的两个人跑了出去

回到自己的房间，Johnny才收起了那如同调皮孩童一般的笑容，将文件夹和账本一起放回了书桌最下面的抽屉里面，手机闪了闪，是丸子发来的消息，是了，他今天还要去接丸子放学

Johnny快速的换好衣服就出了门

赶到丸子学校的时候，穿着校服的女孩子们已经三三两两地往外走了，Johnny没等多久就看到了丸子

一看到Johnny，丸子马上跑了起来，一下子冲进了Johnny的怀里

Johnny被丸子转了个满怀，这个甜美的女孩子总能让他暂时忘记那些令他烦恼的事情

“Johnny？！”就在Johnny还在享受来自丸子的柔软的拥抱时一个熟悉的声音在身后响起

Johnny警惕的回过头，身后站着的是Gum和一脸疑惑的仓子

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


时隔很久，我回来了，不长，还在缓慢复建中

另，故事的结尾很久以前就决定好是Johnny和丸子，所以其他人的事情交代清楚前大概这两会被我暂时放置了

下一章搞横雏

  


  



End file.
